Different Worlds
by Silent-Demon
Summary: Timmy is now 13, and only has one godparent. Yet he still thinks...' How is he coping? ' Maybe Wanda isn't as gone as they thought she was...that she disappeared for a reason... RR! Used to be Never Be the Same Again.
1. Tragedy

Never Be the Same Again  
By: SilentDemon  
  
Summary: The last measures are taken as the Fairy Counsil is sick and tired of Cosmo's constant mistakes, and finally find the punishment that will shake him. Three years later, Timmy and Cosmo finally decide that they will take the precious values ripped away from them back, even if it means defying every law of the Fairy World. But is there more to the punishment than meets the eye?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or and characters and such, except for Arefa and Terra up later, so no sue me!! I have nothing but a quarter named Betty!!

* * *

Chapter One: The last straw  
  
" Cosmo no!! " An explosion rocks the residents of the Turner household.  
  
" What? I thought you said surprise bomb..." Cosmo says innocently, watching as Timmy and Wanda wiped the soot off their faces. Timmy sighs, but only ends up coughing a bit, a smoke could puffing out of his mouth.  
  
" Cosmo, he said surprise for his Mom. " Wanda mumbles, trying to comb her pink hair out of it's knots. Cosmo only laughs nervously, a hand unconsciencly reaching behind his head.  
  
" Woops! "  
  
" I swear Cosmo, sometimes I wonder if you need a hearing aid..." Timmy's voice trails off as the scene is suddenly paused.  
  
" What did I tell you? He is a danger to society, and every little thing we have tried to do to punish this little twerp, he bounces back like a child's bouncy ball. It's ridiculous!! Something has to be done, NOW! " A muscular man bellows, waving his grand sized fairy wand about at the smaller beings around him. They all sat, uneasy.  
  
" This is true, but there really isn't really anything we can do about it. " Said a female woman, who was wearing a fluffy type outfit, and instead of a wand, there was a toothbrush in her hands, " And with the little green one out in the courtroom with his godchild, there will have to be a sentence today and soon. " The rest of the Counsil agreed with the red headed fairy. They all began to chat amongst themselves, until two women enter the room, the simple sight of them silenced the room. The first one to enter was an elder looking woman who held an ancient looking fairy wand that had a planet like orb on it's end instead of a star. She had dark magenta hair that flowed elegantly around her soft features and pale red eyes.  
Following her, a younger fairy, who like the first, held a staff with an orb. She had aqua green hair and also pale red eyes. She had a melancholy look on her face as she gazes at the floor. The sight of this fairy caused everyone in the room to slide back in their chairs, even the muscular one, Jorgan.  
  
" I have a suggestion. " The elder one speaks, her voice serene and wisdomous. She steps forward, her bare feet barely making a sound on the marble floor. The counsil looks up at her, nearly hopeful and yet, nearly unbearing.  
  
" Please, do not hesitate, your Highness. " The red headed fairy insists, looking in anticipation. The younger fairy steps forward, raising her staff into the air. The counsil looks on steadily. The staff connects with the floor, several sparks shooting into the air. Out of the sparks a hologram forms, an image of Wanda appearing in it. The young one then steps back, her eyes hiden as she bows her head.  
  
" This woman needs to be removed from his presence. " She states, looking up sternly to the Counsil, who all sat wide eyed. Jorgan looks to his wife, unsure of this idea. She understands this position and turns back to the elder woman.  
  
" Is this the only option? She is about the only one who can keep him intact, your Highness. He- " She is interupted instantly.  
  
" He will be fine, once he gets used to it. This is the only way to fix his immature acts. There is nothing else that will work as well as this. " She speaks calmly, though impatience was apparant through the calmness. The counsil gazes at each other, unsure on what to do. Jorgan finally looks to the elder fairy.  
  
" If it is the only way, then it must be done. " He says simply, standing from his seat at the other end of the long table. He himself being glad to be as far from the young fairy as possible, for he was shaking from her appearance. But he didn't know why, maybe it was her red eyes or even her sad and calm look. Or maybe even the shattered fairy wings on her back. his wife also stands, along with the rest of the counsil.  
  
" So be it! " Jorgan speaks again, the velocity in his voice returning, but pauses as the young fairy looks up at him, her eyes seemingly staring right at him. He gulps and leads the rest of the counsil out of the room. After everyone filed out of the room, the elder fairy turns to her young apprentice.  
  
" It seems they still fear you Terra. " She states, her red gaze matching the other's. Terra looks away, her hand reaching for one of the shredded wings on her back.  
  
" I suppose, they haven't seen a banished fairy before... I guess they still hold a grudge against me? " She asks, her voice just as calm as the elder's.  
  
" That may be true, but being born isn't a sin, Terra. Soon, you won't be the only Fairitian. Shall I do the ceremony, or would you like to? " The elder asks in reply, her lips melding into a frown. Terra looks away, to her wand and the two little orbs that circled around the larger one in a moon like orbit.  
  
" I will, but I still don't think this is the right way to do things...at least, not to Cosmo. This is too drastic of a punishment, even for you. "  
  
" Sadly enough, this incident had to come up at the wrong time, so this has to be done the way it's unraveling. You just concentrate on transfering Wanda's spirit into her two forms. You might want to remove the child from the room, before the sentence as well. " Terra nods at this statement, as she starts towards the door the counsil once entered and exited.  
  
" Good luck, Terra. "  
  
" Fairitians don't need luck, neither do I deserve it. I take it you will be in the chamber? "  
  
" Yes, I will. "  
  
" ...... " Terra walks into the courtroom without another word. The elder looks on in sadness, before turning back in the other direction.  
  
" Remember Terra, being born isn't a sin. Refusing your birth and heritage is..."

* * *

" Your sentence is directed to your spouse, Wanda, who will have her magic extracted and her remaining form will be banished from Fairy World, permanently. " Jorgan speaks, half harshly. Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy's eyes widen in horror, the two boys turning to Wanda in shock. She herself was surprisingly calm, but fear and dejection was visible in her eyes, even though neither of the two remaining boys noticed.  
  
" Wanda..." Timmy whispers, his eyes wide and his fingers were twitching slightly. Cosmo, however was much worse off. His eyes were wide, yes, but there were also tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
" No...NO! " He stutters, then screams as Wanda's form disappears and reappears in the front of the courtroom. Her pink eyes held confusion as she gazed up at the counsil, who all looked back at her in surprise. They had no idea what was about to happen. Suddenly, out of the corner of the room, Terra appears as she walks to the edge of the balcony above the judge's stand. She looked down at Wanda, who was looking up at her, along with the rest of the courtroom, even the judge gazed wide eyed at the tall fairy. In the whole courtroom, she was the only human sized fairy, besides Jorgan.  
  
" I'm sorry, Cosmo..." Her voice is inaudible as she raises her staff into the air, the same sparks erupting from them, and they trail down to Wanda. She gasps in shock as the bolts hit her from all sides, causing her to drop her wand. She tries to reach for it, but it rises in the air, the staff part grows longer and the star becomes bigger. She hears Timmy and the rest of the fairies gasp in horror as she feels a sudden pain in her chest as her body starts to change. She watches as her arms and legs become longer and her midarea grows longer as well, making her look like a human woman. Tears forming in her eyes, and beginning to be hidden as her pink hair flows around her. She reaches for her floating wand, that was starting to crumble at the tips, along with her crown. Finally, her wings tear out, bit by bit, blood dripping down the small of her back. Before she can grab her wand, another shock slams her in the face, sending her back to the floor. Her eyes turn blank red and she was now crying from the pain.  
  
" T...timmy...Cos..mo..." Are her last words, before she goes completely unconscience. The crowd in the courtroom gaze in terror at the new form Wanda was in. She looked completely human, except for the shredded wings on her back that were bleeding slightly.  
  
" WANDA!! " Timmy and Cosmo shout, both of them trying to run past the guards towards her fallen and limp body. But they stop as Terra floats from her place down next to Wanda. She puts a hand on Wanda's back and both of them start to faze through the floor.  
  
" No! " Cosmo cries out, flying over the guards and slams into the floor as Terra and Wanda disappear beneath the floor. Tears streaming down his face, Cosmo glares up at the counsil, his breathing ragged. They all looked away, each feeling guilty of the happened that had just taken place in front of them all. Everything was silent, except for the sobs that rang out from Cosmo's shaken body. Timmy could only stand by him, tears rolling down his own cheeks. No one really knew what to do anymore, not even the counsil or the judge.

* * *

" I have sealed her soul, Terra, you can calm down. "  
  
" That was brutal, your highness! I couldn't bare the look on his face!! " Terra screams, tears rolling down her pink cheeks. The elder looks up, her eyes flaring with surprise. She was crouched over the counsil table.  
  
" You of all people should be used to the pain you see in people's eyes, Terra! " She nearly shouts, watching as Terra clamps her hands over her ears and was becoming hysterical.  
  
" Arefa, it's different when you are born into that form! I've never seen a scene like that, NEVER! " Terra screams, on the verge of rage. The elder fairy, Arefa, gazes silently.  
  
" You've seen more death in this world than any other fairy...and yet you blame your own existance. Why? "  
  
" It's the only way I can think now. I don't have a choice when the wars start. I'm surprised this world the fairies are living hasn't been attacked by the harbingers yet. " Terra states, stepping forward and bangs her staff to the floor.  
  
" They will soon, that is why it is neccesary to have another Fairitian to fight with you. It will just take some time for her to recooperate. "  
  
" Wanda won't have any memories, will she? " Terra asks suddenly, looking to the crystaline casket that a petite woman layed in.  
  
" Not her human form, no. She will just appear in the human world and adapt to her surroundings. Let's just hope Cosmo doesn't do anything stupid in the meantime, like try to find her. " Arefa is taken back by the red sparks that shoot by her face. Terra glares at her, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
" Wanda was very important to Cosmo, don't be shocked if he does!! He didn't deserve that!! Neither did Wanda, she has nothing to do with any of this! "  
  
" You'd be surprised to find how much so actually does have to do with this problem, you have no right to contradict me. " Arefa states in a queen-like manner, before she turns around and begins to leave, " You have no idea..."  
  
After Arefa disappears behind the curtains that lead to the thrown room of Fairy World, Terra walks over to the casket, gazing at the woman again. She traces her hand over the quartz glass.  
  
" I hope he finds you, Wanda..."

* * *

Well, that may have been a bit, much...but knowing me, it will be confusing at first. BUT it will get BETTER!! Believe me!! Please review for me, I'd highly appreaciate it!! Thank you much!!! And if you were confused on these new characters, I 'll just tell you, Arefa is the Queen of the Fairy World, and Terra is a Fairitian which will explained in due time!! If you have any questions, please ask!! I love questions. I would rather not get any flames, but if you must explode you fiery desires, by all means do so, but at least give some " constructive critism " Otherwise I could care less...any ways I'm blabbing so just leave a quick little review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!! Happy reading!!  
  
SilentDemon  
  
Preview--- Three years after the incident in the courtroom, Cosmo and Timmy haven't went a day without thinking about Wanda. Needing time to himself, Cosmo wanders off on a rainy day and encounters a girl, a curious and fun loving teenager with pink hair and magenta eyes... 


	2. Rainy Days

Never Be the Same Again   
Chapter Two: Whinni  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all who reivewed the first chapter! I am very happy you enjoyed it! But many people were asking about the whole Wanda thing. That will be understood in this short chapter! Please review for me!! Thankies! And I didn't put this in the first chapter, but this a AU fic!

* * *

Chapter Two: Whinni  
  
" How is she? " Arefa, the Queen of Fairy World asks, walking into the dark chamber. Standing by a glass case, was Terra, her aqua hair tied in two ponytails. She was wearing a black dress with dark green ribbons tied in random places. Her deep magenta eyes were fixed on the girl in the case.  
  
" She is dorment, that hasn't changed in three years. " Terra answers, " Did you find her human form yet? " Arefa nods walking up to Terra, she also gazes into the case at the sleeping girl.  
  
" Yes, she has adapted fine, she is currently living in an orphanage of some sort..." Arefa trails off, sensing a tense feeling in Terra. Terra turns to her silently.  
  
" Do you think this was a mistake then? " Terra asks quietly, her hands now placed on the top of the case. Arefa shakes her head in disagreement, causing Terra to look away in slight anger.  
  
" I never thought this was a mistake, this was needed. You slept much longer than she will. " Arefa answers, but stops. She knew this was a tender topic for Terra. Terra closes her eyes slowly, her lips releasing a long breath.  
  
" I slept for unknown centuries, but I know I was dormented right when my brother was born. I only saw him for two days before I was sentenced. " Terra murmurs, her dark green nails scratching on the glass lightly, yet not hard enough to make any noise. Arefa bits her lip, wishing she hadn't brought up the subject.  
  
" Have you ever found you mother or brother? " Arefa decides to ask, looking at Terra. Terra nods, but a sad look adorns her eyes.  
  
" I don't think it's a wise idea to communicate with either of them, I'll just watch over them and Wanda too...She was a dear one. " Terra's black tainted lips curve into a small smile. Arefa smiles as well.  
  
" I shall watch over Wanda as well, you know that I only want you and the Fairy World to be safely secured. " Arefa says wisdomously, and recieves a nod from Terra. They both then look back into the case, where the pink haired girl lay. Her hands were laced together over her stomach. She wore a black dress with a slit on the right thigh and it also had near transparent yellow sleeves.  
  
" She looks peaceful..." Terra mentions getting a better look at the serene girl. Arefa agrees, her hand clamping onto her planetary staff.  
  
" That means her human form is peaceful, but maybe a bit sad. It's only a matter of time..." Arefa says, speaking as quietly as Terra had. She both only look as the girl, each not feeling the need to say anything more.

* * *

  
  
" But mom! I'm thirteen already, why can't I stay home by myself?! " A young teenager groans, sitting on the couch and watching his mom and dad at the front door. The parents smile painfully happy.  
  
" Because Timmy, you are still too accident prone to be all by yourself. And besides, dear Vicky will keep you safe! " His mother chirps, just as the door opens and Vicky walks in, her pink eyes shone dully.  
  
" Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, how lovely you both look. " Vicky says acidly. Her fake praise made both parents gleam in happiness.  
  
" Why thank you Vicky, we have to look sharp for the Oven Convention. We'll be gone all night so make sure Timmy is good. " Timmy's father beams, as both parents leave, slamming the door behind them. Vicky rounds on Timmy, she only now being about a foot taller than him, her eyes easily met his. Timmy gulps to himself, taking a glance at the fishbowl by the table, and the single fish it it. The fish simply stared back at him with big, green eyes.  
  
" Twerp- "  
  
" Let me guess, go to my room? " Timmy says, turning back to Vicky and speaks before she could finish. Vicky glares, but does nothing else.  
  
" Whatever, just don't bother me. " Vicky says sullenly, her hand clamping to her wrist tightly. Timmy doesn't take notice of this and shrugs. He grabs the fishbowl and trudges upstairs to his room.  
  
" Vicky's been acting strangely lately. " Timmy says to himself when he enters the room, and sets the bowl on his small dresser. The fish suddenly disappears and a man appears, sitting on Timmy's bed.  
  
" What do you mean, kiddo? " He asks, his hand reaching up to fix the small corwn donned on his head, but it floated a couple inches above his green hair.  
  
" Well I've been hearing from Tootie that their mom's been getting violent... " Timmy notices his fairy godparent playing around with his long black tie. Timmy frowns slightly, but begins to laugh soon after.  
  
" You really like being in an adult form, don't you Cosmo? "  
  
" It doesn't restrict me from being out in the open. That's all. " Cosmo responds plainly, looking from his tie to Timmy. Timmy's smile dipped a few notches at the solid look his god parent's face. Timmy sulks, sitting himself on the floor. Cosmo notices this, and immediatly covers his tracks.  
  
" Oh, don't worry bout me, Sport. go ahead and tell me what's bugging you. " Cosmo says, trying to pull a bright face. Timmy, believing the look, continues with his suspicions.  
  
" Well, Chester, A.J. and I were talking with Tootie and she was telling us that her mom had begun to get rough and mean. She said it happened so suddenly, that it almost seemed like a demon possessed her or something. Tootie always thinks people are possessed now a days anyway, but I dunno about this one... " Timmy trails off as he sees Cosmo staring out the window. His green eyes bordered sadness, but he tried not to show his wanting to be outside in the rain, which had just begun falling. Timmy thinks to himself for a moment, before jumping on the bed next to his god parent, and he too began to stare out the window. They sat silent for a while, just staring at the trails of water tracing undetermined paths upon the glass window. The simple scene of two older boys staring out the window, to a world that had been somewhat depressing for them would have cracked the hardest of ice.  
  
" I'm tired... " Timmy says quielty, his forehead pressing against the window in boredom. Cosmo simply sighs, not taking his eyes off the street below, where cars passed every now and then.  
  
" You shouldn't have stayed up so late last night... "  
  
" You shouldn't have let me stay up so late. " Timmy replies, throwing a amusing look to Cosmo, who was staring back at him with a small smile. Each one knew what this conversation was going to bring up, for they have had talks like this for a long time.  
  
" _She_ would have made sure neither of us would have been up too late, huh? " Timmy says hesitantly, not sure if he should bring up the topic. Cosmo just looks away, back out the window and nods. Yawning, Timmy slides off the bed and goes to his closet. Opening the door, he moves as a pile of junk crashes to the floor. He steps over it, like many times before and digs out an umbrella. He slams the door back shut after kicking all his stuff back in it. Timmy returns to the bedside and holds the umbrella in front of Cosmo. He glances at Timmy in surprise.  
  
" Go ahead, I don't mind. "  
  
" But, what if you need something...Or, or Vicky makes you do a chore? " Cosmo stutters, thinking he upset his god child because of his melancholy mood. Timmy looks down, shaking his head. He glances back up and has a smile on his face.  
  
" I can take care of Vicky myself, and I can deal with you being gone an hour or two. Don't worry about it, just go. " Timmy replies, pushing the umbrella into Cosmo's hands. He can only nod, admiring the matureness of his god child.  
  
" Thanks. " Is all he can manage to say, before Timmy ushers him towards the window. He nods Timmy's way, watching as he open the bedroom window. Timmy then holds his hands out, signaling his exit.  
  
" No problem, Cosmo. " Timmy says before adding, " Just remember to transport somewhere where no one will be. " Cosmo agrees and is about to jump through the window. That is, until his forehead connected with window pane, making him stop short. Timmy winces slightly, before laughly lightly. Cosmo feels a tint of red reach his cheeks, but shrugs it off bashfully. Watching more carefully, Cosmo jumps out the window and disappears shortly after Timmy could see the rain wash over Cosmo. Timmy then closes the window and walks the the front of his bed, throwing himself onto it. Even more tired, he looks at the picture next to the empty fishbowl. The picture contained the three of them, even though now it was the two of them. Cosmo, himself and _her_. Timmy felt a wave of sadness fall upon, as he thought about the first days without _her_ there. They were a wreck at first, but as Arefa said unbeknowest of either boy, they got used to it. but they never forgot about _her_.  
  
' Darn. ' Timmy curses to himself, feeling guilty of not being able to speak _her_ name without bringing tears to his eyes. He buries his head under his pillow, trying to drift to a deep slumber, so he could forget about the memories that haunted him.

* * *

  
  
" Why did he give a an umbrella? " Cosmo asks himself, appearing in the middle of an abandoned park in downtown Dimmsdale. He floats above the ground momentarily before landing softly on his feet. He takes a deep breath, smelling the fresh rain that poured around him and on him. His green hair began to mat to his forehead, but he didn't mind. That was the whole point of coming out here, to be at peace with himself, so getting a bit wet wasn't about to be his number one concern.  
  
" Too bad about this place, it's so peaceful. " He says to himself as he gazes around the empty park. The playground was old and rusty, but he wasn't going to play on it anyway, so it didn't bother him. He turns his gaze to the forest nearby, the trees were green and lush, and almost reborn from the falling rain. He smiles as a drop of water runs down to the tip of his nose. He shakes it off before walking to the forest, and into it as soon as he got there. The leaves seem to come alive as the rain danced and jumped from leaf to leaf. Cosmo loved to think this way, it was an enchanting thing for him and his imagination. It made him think about certain things, and not about others. He comes to the clearing in the center of the forest, spotting the small pond, maybe even a lake in the center.  
  
" Beautiful... " He whispers to himself, walking to the edge of the lake, watching as the cattails towards the middle sway with the small breeze that the wind gave. He stares for a while, until he notices an unfamiliar blur above him.  
  
' What the- ?? ' His thoughts are cut off as his eyes widen at the sight before him. On the other side of the lake, only about fifteen to twenty feet away, sat a girl. She was indeed alone and looked like she had been there a while. Her head was bowed, but Cosmo could definatly see the light pink hair flow around her shoulders and some falling by her face.Her hair also had a few blonde streaks in them, along with even fewer red ones. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. Cosmo could feel a small pull in his chest as his breath came short just as her head raised, showing her dark magenta eyes. Her eyes met his and everything around Cosmo came to a halt. It felt to him like the rain had stopped pouring and the trees stopped wavering. Her eyes leaked sorrow and emptyness into his bright but melancholy ones.  
  
" Who...are you? " Cosmo manages to whisper, hopefully loud enough for the girl to hear. She doesn't respond for a few moments. Cosmo is about to ask again, but she answers before he can.  
  
" My name is...Whinni. " His eyes widen as a thought strikes him violently, making several unwanted memories come back as his eyes break from her sad gaze.  
  
He notices a drop fall on his risen hands and notices the rain beginning to fall again. Or maybe the rain never stopped, but his mind had. He could hear the wind begin to howl once more, taking the trees and it's leaves with it's sad song. He glances up to the girl, who looked the slightest bit more relaxed and then back down to his hands again. He came to notice his hand weren't wet at all from the rain. They were being wettened with his own tears, that had begun to fall unnoticed. He falls to his knees, a single thought coming to his mind, beyond all the memories.  
  
' I used to call..._her_ that... '

* * *

I am DONE with this chapter!! YES HURRAY!!! Thank you to all who reviewed, I hope to get another from you!! This was a pretty sad chapter, of course this story is sort of morbid, as most of my stories are. My friend says I suck at happy stuff, so I go with this! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll get the next out as soon as i can!! Please review!!  
  
SilentDemon


	3. Orphan

Different Worlds

Author's Note: Well, I decided to change the name of my story to better fit the plot... So This used to be Never Be the Same Again...but now it's this. Deal . Anyways, I'm really REALLY sorry this took so long to update. I just had seemed to run out of writing juices...For the fact that there were new episodes of other things I got into...So now I am hoping to yank another chapter out before I kill myself...I'm already stressing over my Danny Phantom one...ugh. Anyways enough talking, here's the next chapter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter Three: Orphan

"Excuse me? "The magenta haired woman, Whinni she was called, had questioned over from the clearing of the lake. Cosmo's head jerked up suddenly. He stared at her a good few moments, until she decided to make her way over to him, her light steps were slightly hesitant but she continued nonetheless. Her seemingly sad eyes had made a slight turn around as her face held a more curious look, a childish look.

"Eh, what? "He stumbled over his words; her look was too innocent to give a straight answer. It strictly reminded him of when he had first met Wanda. She being quite a reserved girl, she was always poised like a lady and was very proper. It didn't take Cosmo long to poke out what she was truly like. And he had a feeling that this was going to be the same...for the fact that she looked like a mirror image of Wanda's teen self.

"I asked what you had said...something about me being...her? "She thought about her question for a few moments before plopping onto the grass by him. Her brows furrowed as she quickly sat up more proper and tucked her hands in her lap, instead of playing with her hair as she was doing at that moment.

' Yep, she's just like her. ' He thought to himself as he watched her smooth her dress. He smiled as she began to grit her teeth as she loosened her sweater that she presently wore, but the zipper was stuck on a lock of her long hair.

"Darn it! I need to stop wearing these things...or start pulling my hair back. "She grumbled, totally ignoring the fact that Cosmo was there. His smile widened as he pulled out his wand behind his back and thought to himself; a wish.

Suddenly, her sweater poofed and tore slightly right above her collar bone, the zipper snapping in half itself. Her lock of hair was freed instantly. Her eyes brightened and her hair was able to fully flip around her shoulders, but she then frowned at her sweater and then looked up at Cosmo.

"My sweater tore, I must have pulled too hard... "She said sadly, "My caretaker will not be happy with me. I have yet to learn how to sew... "She trailed off and looked to her sweater after she had removed it. Cosmo was surprised yet again as a small mark on her bare shoulder became seeable. She covered it instantly with her small hand.

"Ehehe, ignore that. I got it when I- "

"Young, a burn? " He interrupted and instantly wished he hadn't after he received a weird look from the teen. He scratched the back of his head.

"Lucky guess. " He added before she could ask. She lowered her eyes to his hidden hand. She narrowed her eyes soon after.

"What'cha got back there? Magic dust? "She asked childishly, her eyes glittered with mischievousness. Cosmo thought about stepping back, even running. Of course he realized soon after that he was still sitting within inches of this curious child.

"No...nothing. " He gasped out, automatically poofed his wand away and raised his hands back to the front, and he waved them rapidly. Whinni watched him quietly as he turned his gaze away from her own, she could tell he was embarrassed...or shy.

"So...why are you here? "Cosmo asked quietly, a quite unusual thing for him in past years. Whinni sighed; her hands shifted her sweater into her lap more and stared out at the pond that was forming from the heavy rains.

"I wanted to get away from everything. "Was her simple and blunt answer, she turned to face him, "What about you? "She added. Her nimble fingers touched his shoulder slightly to gain his attention.

"I guess I could say the same. Too many things on my mind I guess. "He replied. His green eyes were becoming clouded with thoughts. Whinni smiled and stood up from her spot, flattening her skirt once again.

"I see. I guess some people have a lot to think about. I never do. I don't have friends or family to remember...just the people I have started to live with. "Whinni said more to herself than Cosmo, but made sure he heard clearly. He looked up at her, confused.

"What about your parents? "He remembered about Wanda's parents, but was confused about her parents here. Did she even have any?

" I never knew them. I actually don't remember anything since about...2 months ago. I remember it was raining when I woke up in the middle of the park; the orphanage sister was standing over me in worry. She asked me many questions... "Whinni's eyes began to tear up as she talked,

"And I could not answer any of them. Who my parents were...where I was, _who_ I was...Only later did I remember a familiar name, and the sister simply took it as an important person from back then, and named me after her. So now...I'm Whinni. " She looked up at the cloudy sky, her tears held back a little, but a couple managed to fall down her pale cheeks. Cosmo stood up; her disposition had changed once again, and was beginning to rattle him. Wanda had never had this bad of mood swings...Wait? Since when did he think she was even Wanda? Cosmo hit himself. He was acting rash, he wasn't even sure if this girl even was her, nor if she was any relation. He needed to snap back into reality, but he found it quite difficult.

' She's so much like her; it's hard to imagine these similarities aren't a coincidence. ' He thought to himself, focusing on her looks in particular. He remembered quite well Wanda's rebellious attitude after they had known each other for a while.

Xx Flashback xX

"Wanda? What did you do with your hair? "A quite young Cosmo asked his teen counterpart; Wanda. They were walking within the walls of the fairy academy, Wanda was holding her usually stack of textbooks and a satchel with notebooks and such bouncing leisurely off her hip. Next to her was Cosmo, who was carrying a single notebook, which looked quite worn out.

The two looked so different in comparison. Cosmo, who was a pretty up in the clouds guy was wearing white muscle shirt and relatively loose charcoal pants, his green hair was the same, but a few strands of hair hung in his face, giving him a punk look. Around his neck, was an untied necktie, a black one at that. He gazed over to Wanda, whose look changed slightly, but her round about look was no different than usual.

Wanda was a reserved girl, quiet and obedient in class, never spoke out of turn, and always wanted to be left alone. Yet despite that, Wanda was really popular with the boys, her soft magenta hair was always pulled back into a very loose ponytail and framing her small deep pink eyes were black-framed glasses; emo glasses were what the teens those days liked to call them. She always wore a simple dress of dark, unattractive colors. She always told Cosmo that they were her way of telling men to back off, though Cosmo was always there to point out that it never worked.

"What do you mean? I just colored a bit of it. That's all, what's the big deal? " Wanda spoke in a bored tone. What was the big deal, really? Her pink hair was down today and adorning the chin framing bangs were streaks of deep, almost blood like red and a nice balancing shade of blonde.

"Well...I dunno. Never mind. "Cosmo was beginning to be entranced by the girl next to him. He wished she would just open up to him. He knew that she wouldn't dye her hair because of popularity reasons, if anything, those highlights would attract attention instead of reflecting it. He even went to the line of thinking she was absolutely beautiful with her new hair. But he couldn't tell Wanda that. She'd obviously be creeped out. With that thought, he turned his gaze to the floor.

"You don't like it? "Of all the questions she could have asked, this one was a definite turn around for her usual. He stared at her in shock. Did she not think she looked pretty as most thought she did? Becoming greatly bashful, Cosmo absent-mindedly let a goofy grin form.

"Of...of course I do. "Cosmo turned away from her again, after catching himself stare at her again. He really had to stop that habit. Wanda smiled, and began to hum to herself.

"I'm glad. "She said quietly, suddenly beginning to walk ahead of Cosmo, her books clutched tightly to her chest and her throat was emitting a sweet-voiced hum. Cosmo blinked a couple times before registering what she meant.

' She...dyed it because of me? ' He thought to himself, but brushed off the idea. Wanda wasn't a guy-girl; she was a loner type of girl. Cosmo shook his head free of the blush that had appeared there, and he dashed after her before she could turn the corner.

Xx End Flashback xX

"Well...I guess I should be going home, before the rain becomes worse..." She smiles slightly, "I am kind of...afraid of lightning. "She laughed in embarrassment, her hand held the torn sweater close to her chest. Cosmo stood just as Whinni did; he was suddenly wishing that he hadn't thrown the umbrella away. He could have easily casted a spell to make it where she couldn't see of hear the lightning or thunder. Then he could talk to her more. Cosmo sighed and pulled a small smile.

"I can walk you home. "He said hesitantly, thinking about how weird he just sounded, she must have been nervous at that moment. She stood in place for a short while, before turning back to him.

"Sure. "She whispered, her hand reaching for her mouth as she coughed harshly, " He he, I must be catching a cold. "She smiled again. Soon, they started walking through the park, right after they cleared the forest behind them. Not one word was spoken as Whinni stared at the cloudy sky and Cosmo found the sidewalk a more appealing thing to look at. It had seemed that rain had begun falling harder and lightning was crossing the sky followed by loud cracks of thunder. Each time this occurred, Whinni would wince and look down with her eyes clamped shut. Cosmo watched her as she repeated this process, his wonder of her ironic actions were very deep. Yet, it seemed that every time she would flinch and cower, her magenta eyes always brought her view to the sky again.

This continued for quite while, even after a while and the thunder came more frequently, Whinni had only moved a simple inch closer to Cosmo, if that. He smiled at her watered head, her gaze didn't catch his staring, and her pink hair was blocking her view of him. She looked quite beautiful, though she was shivering and wet. To Cosmo, it was just another reminder of how Wanda was in her youth, their youth.

"Well...we're here. "She stopped suddenly, in front of a very large, almost intimidating building. There was a sign at the front in the small sized lawn: Dimmsdale Orphanage. Cosmo stared at it for second, a little confused.

"You have no parents? "His blindness of the previous conversation was pulling into his head. She smiled sadly; her throat was almost tempted to laugh at his lack of memory. She shook her head, and Cosmo automatically froze in place.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I don't have a good memory. "Cosmo said, almost in a loud tone. Whinni smiled as she approached the large double doors.

"You need someone to file those thoughts of yours. You have so many things running through your head. "She turned away from him before adding, " I'll...see you around...sometime? "Cosmo looked directly at the back of her head, and obviously couldn't catch the blush on her cheeks.

"Sure, where would we meet...sometime? "Cosmo took the same pause as Whinni had before, his uncertainty of being able to meet her again was a little more bolder than the hope or happiness he used to carry.

"......... " Whinni paused, not a word spoken, until she turned around. Her pink eyes glowed with a new shine, her lips curving into a larger smile, " We'll meet in Fairy World. "Cosmo's eyes widened at her sentence, his fingers were twitching slightly.

' She couldn't know...how...? ' Cosmo watched as she tucked her torn sweater under her arms. Her smile only widened at his confusion and near terror.

"The forest, silly. It's filled with fairies, I can tell. "She said childishly, causing a wave of relief to run through Cosmo. So it was a metaphoric world, he saw the obviousness of her girlish antics. Yet, instead of sighing or wiping his forehead like he wanted, he locked eyes with her and smiled again.

"Deal, we'll meet in Fairy World, again. "He watched as Whinni gave one last goodbye before turning around and opening the door. Just before she walked in Cosmo gave a little wave himself, his right hand tucked in his back pants pocket securely. The large doors closed and Cosmo finally left the orphanage a few moments later. He figured Timmy would probably need to have some company, so he started to trudge home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Whinni, you're all wet, and shivering! Come inside dear, why were you out so late? " The orphanage sister shrieked in a motherly tone as she ran towards Whinni with a large blanket in hand. Whinni's smile was still gracing her lips, but she frowned as she remembered her sweater.

"I'm sorry, I think I tore my sweater today. I hope that you...can...sew it... " Whinni paused as she opened her sweater wide, trying to point out the hole.

"Dear, you must be running a fever. I don't see a hole in your sweater. "The sister said inquisitively, examining the pale rose colored sweater carefully. Whinni's eyes widened as she snatched the sweater back and hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you. "She whispered happily as she ran up to her room, her sweater once again hugged gently to her chest. She ignored the Sister's protests as she entered her near empty room upstairs, last room on the left. She nearly threw herself on her bed, but something out her back window caught her eye. She walked to the window and looked out to the thing that distracted her.

"Wow...so pretty. " She stared in awe at the woman who was just starting to walk away from the orphanage. She had long, flowing aqua hair that was pinned back by rose and black colored pearls. Her dress was black, but the dark green lace that wrapped around various places made her look like a dark princess. Whinni glanced for a second more before returning to her bed.

"Whinni, you need a bath, you're going to catch a cold! "She now heard the Sister say as she was knocking on Whinni's bedroom door. She set her sweater down and opened the door; her usual smile came back as she walked past the Sister.

"I know, I know, don't worry. "She slipped past the older woman and headed back down the hallway. The Sister closed the door to Whinni's room and followed after her. If Whinni would have stayed a moment longer in her room, she would have saw the mysterious woman look back to the window, her hand raised slightly. A small glow had formed around her hand and a simple gold star appeared inside Whinni's room, it fell quietly onto the pale rose sweater that sat alone in the now dark room.

"I found you, dear one. "

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm done with this chapter....and I promise to god that I have not abandoned it, my DP, or my JN fics! I'm trying to update them more frequently; I had a lot of things that were going on after May...so I apologize greatly!! Bows I promise PROMISE to update as soon as possible. Please keep checking for me. Leave reviews too, huggles I'd love that even more. I hope to see you all next chapter!!

Camida AKA Silent Demon

Now Soul-of-camida


End file.
